Edward's long lost sister
by puglovergirl
Summary: What if Edward had a long lost sister?  What if his dad never said a thing to him about his sister?
1. Chapter 1

One day Edward was going back home but then he thought that something moved so he followed the running. Then suddenly "boo" Said Carlisle. "Dad don't do that you gave me a fright" screamed Edward. "Okay "said Carlisle. Edward went back home with his dad. The next day he wrote in his diary that his dad made him jump yesterday. Alice was in the kitchen making some warm blood while Emmet was too busy shouting at the T.V because man united kept losing. Edward said surprised "Where are the others"?

"Edward just go to the shops to get tampons for Bella" Said Carlisle. So Edward went to the shops and got the tampons for Bella but he got the wrong ones on purpose because he felt left out. When he drove home he saw his dad on the driveway for some reason and his dad wanted him to go inside the house. He went inside and everyone was looking at him. "What have I done" Said Edward whispering. "Nothing" said Alice. His dad walked in and told Edward to go in his bedroom at once so he did that but everyone downstairs were planning something without him.

"Edward" Shouted Bella. "Coming" said Edward. He went into Bella's room and she told him what they were doing but His dad heard and stomped in Bella's bedroom and was so angry that he told Edward to go back to his room otherwise he won't be getting any treats with his dad. He left upset and felt like crying to bits. Bella felt really sorry for him because he was left out but he knew what was going on. He just knew it he had a long lost sister but he's dad never said anything to him so he got annoyed with him.

He went downstairs and shouted at his dad "Why did you never tell me that I had a long lost sister". "Because it was a secret" cried Carlisle.

He pushed his dad and stomped out side to get some fresh air. He wondered who his sister was. But would Bella mind? He got so terrified to say anything to his friends. Carlisle walked out and went the opposite direction. It looked like his dad was going back to work again when he just finished. He never spent that much time with his dad at all but he knew that when his dad goes to Italy he has to go to even his family.


	2. Chapter 2

One day Edward was going back home but then he thought that something moved so he followed the running. Then suddenly "boo" Said Carlisle. "Dad don't do that you gave me a fright" screamed Edward. "Okay "said Carlisle. Edward went back home with his dad. The next day he wrote in his diary that his dad made him jump yesterday. Alice was in the kitchen making some warm blood while Emmet was too busy shouting at the T.V because man united kept losing. Edward said surprised "Where are the others"?

"Edward just go to the shops to get tampons for Bella" Said Carlisle. So Edward went to the shops and got the tampons for Bella but he got the wrong ones on purpose because he felt left out. When he drove home he saw his dad on the driveway for some reason and his dad wanted him to go inside the house. He went inside and everyone was looking at him. "What have I done" Said Edward whispering. "Nothing" said Alice. His dad walked in and told Edward to go in his bedroom at once so he did that but everyone downstairs were planning something without him.

"Edward" Shouted Bella. "Coming" said Edward. He went into Bella's room and she told him what they were doing but His dad heard and stomped in Bella's bedroom and was so angry that he told Edward to go back to his room otherwise he won't be getting any treats with his dad. He left upset and felt like crying to bits. Bella felt really sorry for him because he was left out but he knew what was going on. He just knew it he had a long lost sister but he's dad never said anything to him so he got annoyed with him.

He went downstairs and shouted at his dad "Why did you never tell me that I had a long lost sister". "Because it was a secret" cried Carlisle.

He pushed his dad and stomped out side to get some fresh air. He wondered who his sister was. But would Bella mind? He got so terrified to say anything to his friends. Carlisle walked out and went the opposite direction. It looked like his dad was going back to work again when he just finished. He never spent that much time with his dad at all but he knew that when his dad goes to Italy he has to go to even his family.


End file.
